neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Icania Vandril
If you use your golems to express your feelings while you talk, do we call them emeticons? /d&r (btw this is Ashra/Grax)Chimegumi 23:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) On-off phrase: Kanye has an on/off phrase. Saying it while he is on will turn him off, and saying it while he is off will turn him on. It is the only way to turn him on again once turned off. Immunity: Kanye is immune to most spells, spell like abilitities, and magical effects. In general, spells that do not take a target, do not allow a save, and do not allow SR still have an effect. In general, spells that take a target have no effect, and spells that do not take a target but allow SR have no effect. Bonuses: Kanye cannot be buffed by any magical or supernatrual means (except his own daily bull's str), including by circles, aid, and feasts. He has no armor that can be enchanted, as he is his own armor. He can be buffed by extraordinary means only. Detection: Icania *does* detect when pinged with spells designed to detect something, like detect thoughts, magic, alignment, hostile intent, scry, etc, etc. He can *not,* however, be the sender or receipiant of dreams, messages, nightmares, visions, or premonitions, and is immune to spells designed to influence or read. Kanye cannot waive is immunity for any reason. Spells Mending-- heals 1 point of damage. (basic cantrop) Matter Agitation -- 1 damage first round, 1d4 damage second round, 1d6 damage after that. SR yes, no save. (1st Psion) Make Whole -- heals 2d8, +1 per caster level, max +10. (2nd level cleric spell) Warp Metal -- heals 2d8, +1 per caster level, max +10. (2nd level druid spell), or damages same amount. Heat Metal -- is Slowed, as the 3rd level wiz spell. SR yes, Will negates. Creation spells end. (2nd druid, countered and dispelled by chill metal) Chill Metal -- is Slowed, as the 3rd level wis spell. SR yes, Will negates. Creation spells end. (2nd druid, countered and dispelled by heat metal) Dispel Magic -- Will save vs turning off, DC = 1d20 + caster level, max +10. Critical failure drops to 0 hp. (3rd brd, clr, drd, pal, sor, wiz) Rusting Grasp -- attacks from caster deal 3d6 + 1 per caster level extra damage, max 3d6+15, and also deal armor class damage of 1d6 per strike. No SR, no save. Only Minor creation, Major creation, Limited Wish, Wish, or Miracle undoes armor class damage. (4th druid) Minor Creation -- Heals 1d4+1 ability or armor damage or drain caused by rust or transmutation. (4th sorcerer wizard) Fabricate -- heals 5d8, +1 per caster level, max +20. (5th level sorcerer wizard spell) Major Creation -- Heals all ability or armor damage or drain caused by rust or transmutation. (5th sorcerer wizard) Greater Dispel Magic -- Will save vs turning off, DC = 1d20 + caster level, max +20. Critical failure drops to 0 hp. (6th Brd, Clr, Drd, Sor/Wiz) Hardening -- Kanye gains a 2d4 Enhancement Bonus to armor class, and a 1d4 resistance bonus to his saves. (6th sor wiz) Antimagic Field: Kanye is normally okay in antimagic fields, but must make a will save (DC = 10 + caster level) or turn off until removed from the field and turned on again. Transmute Metal to Wood -- Causes 1d4 dex drain, 1d6 str drain, and 1d8 con drain. No save, SR yes. This damage can only be undone by Minor Creation, Major Creation, Limited Wish, Miracle, or Wish. (7th druid spell) Repel Metal -- Is Checked, and cannot advance at caster. No save, SR yes. (8th druid) Talnec's Disjunction -- Drops to 0 HP. Will save turns off instead. Critical failure destoys completely. SR no. (9th sor/wiz) And suddenly druids are death to me. :/ This seems more than a little too much, if these are going to hold I'm either going to have to redo a lot of my character conecpt, or I'm just going to be at the mercy of any spellcaster with a decent spellbook. For example, the greater dispell magic has a 43% of instantly killing me, no res, and having me explode in the middle of the party. Lesser dispell magic has about a 21% chance of instant death, no res, entirely chance based. Also does this mean I get my SR back? True, the dispell magic is a little brutal. I've changed it above to minimize the instant death effects. You still don't have SR, however. Eonrpg 22:36, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Rusting grasp is ridiculously powerful, because I'm entirely dependent on my DR and AC because the runes of vitality do so little to my HP total, I barely survived the last encounter even with all of those things. Yeah, druids are pretty much designed to kill monstrocities like you. Ashra can sympathize, I'm sure. Eonrpg 22:36, March 9, 2012 (UTC) And adamantine is specifically stated to be immune to rust and deformation? It is immune to natural or stress oxidation and shattering from extreme temperature flux. It is not immune to druid spells designed to hose golems, however. Eonrpg 22:36, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Can I have my on and off words be separate things? Otherwise saying my command word is just going to tell everyone nearby my command word, unless it's specifically only "on." No, they can't be seperate words. Make friends with someone with the "Message" cantrop. And no, Ollie can't do it. He doesn't have a mouth. Eonrpg 22:36, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Definite sympathies re. druids. The good news is we almost never face them these days. Aura Larillian is the big one and she mostly goes after me because we have history (the history is her going after me). At this point what we're fighting against is so much MORE unnatural that I'd hope a sufficiently acceptable party member could persuade druids to lay the fuck off. Of course, anything is possible, Gloriosa assassins designed to kill each of us personally, the Circle was in on it from the start, Aura is banging Fauxdin who is XYZ who is Galland's mom who is Grax who is chilling in Ravinia drinking mimosas. But they haven't been a major problem for the last many seasons, druids have been early villains so far. (I'd +1 this comment if I could. Eonrpg 23:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC)) Also that looks like a non-EXP use of Miracle (confirmation?) which means Leilah will probably have one for you at the end of the battle. It'd be a shitty debuff, but we'll be able to fix you. This version of Dispel Magic looks better to me too, that did seem too harsh. Assuming getting switched off is death and you're ok with waiting for after the encounter to get reactivated ... if you want to leave a coded clue to your command word somewhere that's only accessible when you're switched off, Ashra will find it after the battle and turn you back on. If it's a simple code or a weird idea bullshit thing, Ashra will get it first. If it's legit cryptography, Tamiko will get it first. You are under no obligation to do this, just a suggestion. If we're supposed to be switching him back on in battle ... if Ollie retains his sentience, intent, and loyalty when Kanye is switched off, can Kanye tell him to give the word to one of the telepathic party members silently iff he's turned off so that they can speak the command word aloud? Ashra has telepathy, and I think so does Tamiko's familiar. Don't know if anyone else is their own cell tower. It would minimize people hearing it. 'Cause really, you don't want us guessing it. Ashra's list of possible passwords starts with "I recognize the absurdity" and goes all the way down to "Oh go teach Leilah's chicken to do the chicken dance." Chimegumi 23:09, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hobbes I flashed Kanye as a melee striker warlock thingy and drafted up a bunch of flavor text and story for it. I don't have it in electronic format but I can either give you my paper notes for review or type it up on the wiki at some point. Does this idea sound interesting to you? --JGG